Doom's Day
by BloodyFang92
Summary: The secrets are out and now everyone will have to deal with the aftermath of them as Founder Day comes. Stefan is attempting to keep Damon away from Elena but how successful could he be when the woman is seemingly drawn to his bad boy brother? Delena
1. Chapter 1

Founder's Day was a day created to remember the historical moment when the small town of Mystic Falls actually became something more than a settlement where people lounged. Those who worked long and hard in order to create an organized government and functioning society were to be remembered and celebrated for their hand in the creation of the town. Smiles were suppose to be abundant and laughing was suppose to flitter through the small town, ringing through everyone's ears in a way to show the joys of the day. Floats were made commending all those who had a hand in building the town and for those who were destroyed as they attempted to defend the town that they loved.

Rides were set up all over, holding laughing children that smiled and posed every time they passed their parents who would quickly snap a picture. The smell of a variety of delicious foods flowed through the everyone nostrils, enticing them to go and eat as they awaited for the main events of the festival. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue, having no cloud in sight. It was suppose to be a day of excitement that showed just how proud the people were of their town and its history. Nobody would have guessed the events that were about to plague the town on this very night. Nobody could have prepared for the losses sustained and the feelings that aroused as a result. The day would never be the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena Gilbert smiled brightly as she waved to the many people cheering and yelling in the crowd as the numerous floats rode down the cleared streets of Mystic Falls. Everyone was out and about today, celebrating the day when their beloved home had become a town. It was her favorite day out of the whole year, the one day where all her worries and troubles could be washed away for the moment as she celebrated the numerous events going on with her friends and family. She didn't have too much to actually be concerned about currently, anyway. Isobel had left town and her Uncle John held a powerless device in his hand. While there was still the threat of the many vampires that had escaped the tomb on the fateful day that Bonnie's grandmother died she had no real worries about them. She was positive that it would take them a long while to adjust to the current time frame and by than she was sure that the two Salvatore's would have a good amount already torn down. They couldn't go out in the sun, anyway.

Her thoughts had been mostly been centered around her prior engagement with Isobel and the words that had been spoken that day. She was more than happy that her mother turned out to be a disappointment. It allowed her to freely dislike her for the rest of her life and not dwell on what could have been if she had stayed. Her foster mother's memory would always burn brightly in the depths of her mind because other than her Aunt Jenna and foster father she was the only one that truly cared for her like a parent. She didn't know what Isobel meant when she said that bit about the brothers and Katherine.

'_As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm your doomed. Katherine was smart she got out. But we all know you're not Katherine.' _

She couldn't understand why she was doomed and she wasn't even sure why Isobel would even care when she had up and left her all those years ago. Not even when she had been turned had she had the decency to come and even check up on her just to see how she was doing or if she was still alive. That woman wasn't a mother and she was glad for it. Still she couldn't help but have this dread sort of feeling as she replayed the words in her head. There was something that she didn't know and while she wasn't exactly surprised by that fact she had an idea that the secret was bigger than anything she could ever imagine.

The other thing that had been bothered her where Isobel was concerned was the response she had received when she spoke about getting the device.

'_Because he's in love with you,'_She had said, as if the fact was obvious.

She wasn't sure how to take the reply, quite sure that it could have just been some rouse to get a reaction. Than again for all she knew she could be wrong about that, too. She didn't know what to think where the statement was concerned. She couldn't even fathom how to bring that up in a conversation without making it completely awkward either. At least for her she was sure Damon would come up with some sort of witty comment in response. Or he would completely agree with the comment and confess his undying love. She almost laughed out loud with that thought. As if he would ever do that.

Those words were the ones that reverberated through her head throughout the week, constantly repeating in her mind so she couldn't forget. She didn't think she could forget them if she tried. She didn't even know if she wanted to. She had been utterly surprised when she heard them but the uplifting feeling that had shot through her heart was undeniable. She just didn't know what it meant. Damon seemed to be as shocked as she was when Isobel said them and Stefan…well, Stefan looked kind of pained but she hadn't found a trace of surprise. He made it look like he had known that little secret already….

That was impossible, though. He couldn't know of something that didn't exist and she was quite positive that Damon didn't love her. Than again if he didn't than why did he look so concerned when they said Isobel was in town. Why had he said that she didn't have to see her? And what about all the other things he had done for her. He had compelled her brother to forget when she wanted him to. He had helped her get Stefan back and was worried about her when she came gallivanting in. He stayed with her when Stefan was regaining his old personality, he stepped in for him when he had gone off the deep end and left the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. There was so many things that he did and not once could she recall him ever asking for anything in return. She didn't know what to think about the eldest Salvatore anymore. All she knew was that she trusted him unyieldingly. There was no doubt in her mind where he was concerned.

Her Uncle John had been more annoying than usual this past week, constantly inquiring as to where she was going every time it looked like she was walking out of the door. She had almost lost his temper with him a couple of times but held back, unsure what the damage would be if she began to yell at him. He still didn't have the slightest clue that the device was useless now, the power taken away from it. There was going to be repercussions once he learned of what had happened and she only hoped that nobody was fatal injured when the truth came out.

Surprisingly Bonnie had been unusual quiet when in her presence this week, not that they were constantly around each other or anything. She had thought now that they resolved their differences that they would spend more time together as they got ready for Founder's Day but evidentially not. She saw Bonnie twice this week and both times it took a total of five minutes for her to come up with some excuse and leave. That wasn't what made her actions weird, however. It was the fact that her eyes never meet her own anymore and that was causing a deep sinking feeling to start in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what was going on with her but she did know that whatever it was couldn't be good.

A sense of dread filled her body as a shiver ran down her spine at the thoughts she was currently running through her mind and she proceeded to shake her mind of anything negative. It was a beautiful day and everyone was happy. She had no intention of being the only one in Mystic Falls in a bad mood. Her eyes glanced to the side at Stefan and she saw his wide smile as he looked at everyone gathered on the sides of the street, enthusiastically waving to them. She turned away from him, a smile gracing her own lips as her eyes scanned the crowd before them.

Almost immediately they came to rest on the penetrating blue eyes that were currently standing out from the crowd. She wasn't too stunned to see that he had attended the festive but it did shock her a bit. His eyes zeroed in on her and immediately a smirk lit up his face, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched her. Her smile became brighter as she waved happily to him. His hand came up to his mouth as he wiggled all his fingers to her, waving in his own little way. A small laugh escaped her lips at his antics.

She felt the hand on her waist involuntarily tighten and knew that Stefan had seen his brother. He had been more…clingy than usual and there had not been a day during this week where he had not visited her. And she didn't mean five minute long visits of hello, she meant hours of his constant presences. As much as she enjoyed spending time with him there was only so much she could take before becoming utterly annoyed and sick of his relentless affection. She knew it had something to do with the words Isobel spoke but she didn't have enough proof to actually confront him on his concern on the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't help the accomplished feeling that flowed through his body as he saw his brother's eyes darken and his demeanor shift to an annoyed state. Stefan was no where near pleased with his friendship with Elena and he loved to rub it in every time he possible could. It was just too much fun to see his brooding brother feel something other than sorry for himself. His jealously was not cute in any way but he enjoyed the irritation that radiated off him when he talked or looked at Elena. Of course not every time he did it was because he liked to torture his brother.

He rather enjoyed Elena's fiery little spirit and attitude when she was angry. Her nostril would microscopically flare, her blood would rapidly flow through her veins, her face would twist into one of rage and her eyes would glow brightly. It was a sight to see he had to say. He had never seen quite a reaction like hers before. Her witty comments kept him on his toes and her unpredictability made the games he played with her all the more fun. The girl had a wild side to her buried deep inside and he had every intention of allowing it to get loose.

He waved mockingly at his brother and raised both his eyebrows in a rapid movement before sending a smug smirk to him. He watched his brother's jaw tick in response and waited until the float was obscured from view before making his way towards their final destination, knowing his dear brother would want to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew exactly what his brother had been up to this past week. He was trying to get under his skin, trying to make him lose his temper and explode so he would like a fool. As much as he hated to say it the fuse was getting shorter and shorter every time and he felt ready to snap at any moment. The small talk he had with his brother right after the incident with Isobel had only made matters worse because now Damon knew of his aversion towards his and Elena's friendship. Revealing it was more than a mistake and now he would have to deal with the repercussions of acting so rashly.

He had thought that he had to remind Damon that Elena was not Katherine and that the past would not repeat itself but the more he thought about it the more he became sure of the fact that his brother most certainly did not think she was. He was aware of how they bonded in Georgia and he blamed himself for it, knowing his actions caused the reaction she had. They were closer than he originally thought they were, the fact more than evident by Damon's obvious trust in Elena. Despite the hundred plus years of knowing him his brother did not hold such a deep trust with him. He supposed the past had a hand in that but it was still clear that Elena held Damon's unquestioned trust.

He didn't see it as a good thing, the little bond they had created, but he knew that attempting to break it would only cause problems between them all. Elena would not stand for it, holding her friendships above everything but her family, and Damon…well, he just couldn't be told what to do. He had no intention of getting on Elena's bad side because Damon decided to get to know her. He would subtitle make his presences known to both when they were discussing things and he would hint to both of them that the bond was not a good thing but other than that he was powerless. He couldn't understand why Elena wanted to be friends with the man who toyed with her friends like they were playthings, he couldn't reason her trust in him and he had no idea how they kept from ripping one another's heads off sometimes. Their connection was one that couldn't be understood or predicted and that was the one thing he hated the most.

He helped Elena off the float, grabbing her hand and making sure she didn't hurt herself as she jumped off.

When she safely landed he lightly kissed her hand and said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded, confusion clear in her eyes but all he did was smile and let her go. He turned on his heel and proceeded to the bench that was stationed in the middle of the small field, knowing his brother was on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked slowly towards his brother, his hands deep within the pockets of his black jeans. His brother was fairly stunned to see him today, knowing his hatred for these kind of social events, especially when it involved screaming children and laughing adults.

The moment he was close enough his brother spoke and he wasn't surprised by the question that was asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's Founder Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl," He replied smoothly, a smirk winding it's way onto his face as he lightly patted his brother on the shoulder.

Stefan let out an humorless smile, one side of his lips tilting upward. His head was facing the side but his eyes were staring straight at his brother.

"That will never happen," He said clearly, no doubt evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Damon responded.

Stefan shook his head lightly, "Elena is not Katherine."

Damon's smirk became more prominent at the statement and a twinkle entered his eyes at his next words, "No, she's not. She'll actually make a choice."

"It won't be you."

"We'll see," Damon said with a shrug, his lack of worry over the situation more than evident.

"No," Stefan began sternly, "We won't because you'll stay away from her."

Damon rolled his eyes at the comment, his head slightly shaking, "Good luck tiding that over with her."

A smug smirk than made it's way onto Damon's face and Stefan was more than positive that he knew Elena wouldn't stand for it. He knew that if he attempted to get her to stay away from him or even brought up the subject that it would cause an argument and he had no wish for that.

"Just stay away from her, Damon," Stefan repeated.

"I'll try," Damon said after a moment with a quirk of his lips, "But if she comes to me there's really nothing I can do about it."

"She won't," Stefan said with confidence.

Damon smirked once more, his eyes flickering to the person that was currently walking there way, "Really?"

Stefan noticed his eyes looking at something behind him and turned his body to the side, not at all surprised when he saw Elena coming towards them. She was smiling brightly at the both of them, her beauty enhanced significantly by the glowing rays of the sun that were cascading down upon her.

"Hey, Damon," She greeted once she stopped, "What are you doing here?"

Stefan immediately went to her side when she halted, his arms coming to wrap protectively around her waist as he kept his eyes trained on Damon.

"Oh, you know, just enjoying the festival and the abundance of cotton candy," He told her, his eyes twinkling in amusement once more as he noticed his brother's ridged stance.

Elena looked at his curiously, though she was still smiling, "I never pegged you for a cotton candy person."

"Well, Elena, I enjoy a lot more than just blood and killing," He slyly remarked, his eyes darkening a bit.

"And girls," She added in.

"And girls," He repeated with a smirk, "Maybe one day I'll tell you all the things I enjoy."

He winked at her once he was finished with his statement.

She smiled at his playful behavior and said, "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"How can I not be? It's a beautiful day, there's plenty of cotton candy lying around and the company is…," He paused for a moment, his lips and nose moving slightly to the side, "Well, your company is most welcomed. His," He said jerking his head towards Stefan, "Not so much."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him but he could see the amusement running in her eyes at his comment, "Can't you be nice to your brother just this once?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

She let a small laugh escape her at his question, "You have a good day, Damon. Stefan and I have to get back to the floats. I don't want Caroline to have a fit."

"Does she even not have one?" He wittily remarked.

Elena sent him a disapproving look, though he still saw amusement in her eyes, "Behave."

"Don't I always?" He inquired as if bewildered by the statement.

Elena sent him a pointed look.

"Alright, alright," He said, placing his hands up in front of him as a mock surrender, "I'll be good," He vowed, blanching slightly at the last word, before muttering, "Whatever that is."

"Thank you," Elena told him sincerely with a smile.

He inclined his head towards her, his eyes sparkling as the sun shone on him. Stefan gave him an annoyed look before following Elena as she walked towards the floats. Damon allowed a smirk to grace his lips. Something told him that the two lovebirds were about to have an exchange of words and that it was not going to end well.

_**(A/N: End of Chapter 1. I'm not sure how long the story is going to be but it's going to be a guess at what might happen on Founder's Day. Perhaps the storyline will go a bit passed that. I'm not sure yet. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

She knew by the tight hold he had on her waist and the quickness of his pace that he had something to tell her or perhaps it was ask. She wasn't sure at the moment but she did know that whatever it might be he didn't want Damon to hear. That easily made it plausible to believe that he wished to discuss his brother and usually when that happened the outcome was not good. He lead her beyond the floats, over to the other side of the park where there wasn't as many people. When he thought they were far enough away he stopped and let her go, sticking his hands in his pockets as he paced back and forth, his face set in deep contemplation. She watched his curiously, wondering could possibly be upsetting him so much.

He finally stopped a minute later and looked her straight in the eyes, his lips pressed tightly together before he opened his mouth, "What is your relationship with Damon?"

She blinked at him, waiting for an exclamation of just kidding or something along the lines of that, but when one came her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed together as she frowned.

"Is that a trick question?" She asked, a bit confused.

Stefan shook his head , his demeanor completely serious at the moment.

Sensing his need for the answer she replied almost immediately, "We're just friends."

The moment the words slipped through her lips she felt a bitter taste in her mouth as if a lie had just passed through them. She couldn't fathom as to why it happened and she didn't have the heart to actually attempt to. She loved Stefan, there was absolutely no doubt about that but she knew somewhere deep down inside her that she also had a connection with Damon. She wished that she didn't, knowing it would make everything that much easier but she knew that nothing in this world was the definition of easy.

Damon was most defiantly her friend as of right now, perhaps even something stronger than that. A best friend. She didn't know. All she knew was that her trust in him was slightly stronger than the trust she currently held for Stefan and that in the end it was going to cause a world of trouble. The lies Stefan had told took a toll on her and she welcomed the blunt explanations and statements from the dangerously witty bad boy.

"He's no good, Elena," Stefan began after a moment of silence, "He's going to end up hurting you."

She stared at him disbelief, ideally wondering where this was coming from. She knew that he was slightly peeved over the fact that Damon could possibly be love with her but if he thought for a second that he was going to break them apart he was sorely mistaken. She couldn't see him doing that though. He was just too good to do anything of that sort. She reached up and felt his forehead, wondering if vampires could get sick.

He grabbed her hand and held it, "I'm serious."

"Damon would never hurt me," Elena stated sternly, her confidence in him unyielding.

"He's unpredictable, Elena. He does things that benefit only himself. He can't be trusted."

"Yes, he can, Stefan. He's been there for me every time I needed him. He was there for you too when you needed help. I don't understand why this is an issue all of a sudden. I thought you guys were finally getting along," Elena said to him, watching as a flash of annoyance ran through his eyes as she defended his brother.

"That doesn't matter. He's the same old Damon through and through. He'll never change and being friends with him will only result in you getting hurt. Maybe he won't physically hurt you but he can do some damage mentally and emotionally, too. I don't want to see you get hurt, Elena," He stated softly, his eyes and demeanor pleading with her to understand his point of view on the subject.

"Stefan, I'll be fine. He won't hurt me and honestly, I think Damon needs a friend anyway. To keep him from doing something reckless, you know?"

"You don't know that for sure, Elena. He can turn in a minute," Stefan told her and she felt a flare of annoyance run through her at his demeaning.

"Stefan, I trust Damon. I know his track record is pretty bad but he's trying to make amends and I'm not going to turn him down just because you think his intentions are less than honorable."

A bit peeved by her stubbornness Stefan allowed his rising temper to show as he said exasperatedly, "I'm trying to protect you, Elena and your making it harder than it already is."

"I never asked to be protected, Stefan and to be honest I don't want to be. When people are in a relationship they're suppose to be equals. They're suppose to work together and find a solution to any problem that arise. Tying to protect me from the world is never going to work if I don't want to be."

"Elena…," He softly muttered her name, pleading her to just listen to him.

She shook her head at him, refusing to be in a bad mood because of his jealously, "We're not discussing this any more, Stefan. I don't want to be in a bad mood. I've had enough bad days these past few months to last me a lifetime."

"We'll continue this later than," Stefan replied, his demeanor turning into his calm and collected one immediately.

"No we won't. The discussion is over," She told him before walking away.

He sighed deeply, having no idea how to show her that his brother was just as wild as he had been when he had first come here. He would always be the same Damon. Changing was impossible when he had been that way for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day quickly turned to night and Elena found herself wandering around the park by herself, her keen eyes observing her surroundings sharply. After the slight argument she had with Stefan she had distanced herself away from him, even as they continued the events listed in the festival. Once all of them were complete she had told him she needed to think and walked away, not even waiting for a reaction. She was so annoyed with him at the moment that she was afraid that she might do something stupid if she stayed.

She knew that he was just trying to protect her but almost every fight they had, had started because of his need to make sure she was protected. He lied to her thinking that it was the best thing for her and that had ended her up in worst predicaments than she could possibly fathom. She just couldn't understand why he wanted her to break her bond with his brother. Did his jealous control him so much that he had no care for her thoughts on the subject? That he would gladly break them apart if only for his own piece of mind? She didn't think that was the case, knowing how soft and gentle his demeanor was underneath the vampire exterior.

He couldn't think that she would possible leave him after the announcement that Isobel made. She didn't even know the truth behind it…but perhaps he did and that was why he was acting the way he was. She supposed she could understand his reasoning than but that made it look like he didn't trust her in the presence of his brother either. Any way she looked at it she found Stefan to be in the wrong with his thinking. Her and Damon were friends. Just friends. Nothing of the romantic type was going on between them and she doubted that it ever would.

Damon was still pining over Katherine, or at least that's what she thought. He never really specified if he was going to continue his search for the woman he once loved. She knew if she was in shoes she wouldn't. The woman obviously didn't care as much as she said she did. If she had she would have found him the moment that she was able to. She knew Damon had been hurt immensely by the information when he found out he wasn't in the tomb but of course being the macho man he was he mostly played it off. She saw the slight pain and hurt shining through his eyes though when he was told, if only for a moment. He had needed that hug than and he needed her friendship now so he wouldn't sink back into his old self and continue thinking that it was okay for him to travel the world without having the care of those he held dear.

She was so lost in the thoughts plaguing her mind that all concentration she once had in directing herself as she walked waned and she ended up hitting right into someone. She bounced back, heading straight for the ground before she was grabbed securely around the waist and lifted back up, her body pressed against a leanly muscled males.

"You should watch where your going," A smirking Damon told her as he looked down at her dazed form, "Some men might take that the wrong way."

She allowed a small sad smile to grace her face as she slowly disengaged herself from his warm, secure body. He slowly slid his arm from around her waist, his fingers lightly running along her torso as he did so. Almost immediately shivers lightly ran down her spine and goose bumps appeared on her arms. Only after stepping away did he notice the smile that was on her face. It didn't fit her, he noted immediately as he stared at her.

"Oh, great. Stefan's brooding has rubbed off on you," He drawled in disappointment as he shook his head, "Next thing I know you'll be chasing furry little animals for a midnight snack."

She couldn't help the bout of laughter that escaped her mouth at his words. While most of the time he had no intention of being funny in any way there were moments like these where she knew that he had wanted her to laugh. She knew that he noticed her sad demeanor almost immediately upon looking at her and despite having this image as a cold hearted bad boy he attempted to make her feel better. She found it sweet, though she would never say it.

"Your unbelievable," She told him instead.

"I prefer the adjectives sexy, incredible, irresistible, charming, hot, alluring…"

"I would never call you any of those things," She interjected before he could go off on a whole tangent.

"Never say never," He replied with a sly smirk.

She leaned in towards him slightly and whispered, "Never."

"Oh, what a bad ass," He said sarcastically, a teasing tone in his voice as he lifted both eyebrows as he spoke.

She smiles at him in response but doesn't speak, not quite sure what to say. A short silence followed his comment as the two just stared at one another for a moment. Damon was wondering just what his idiotic brother had said to make her brood and she was trying to remember when his eyes had become so outstandingly beautiful. They were so clear and bright, reminding her of the crystal blue oceans that surrounded the gorgeous islands of the Caribbean. Once his thoughts moved passed the plague that was his brother he noticed her stare and the look of awe that was shining through her eyes. He couldn't help but roam his eyes over her, greedily taking in the beautiful sight that was laid before him. She had looked so delectable in that golden dress of hers with her gorgeous curled hair cascading down her shoulders today, there was no doubt about that, but he perferred her in jeans and a t-shirt. her curves were easier to detect and she just looked better when she was being her self.

A loud screech from the loud speakers stationed throughout the park broke both their trances but neither bothered to actually listen to the words being spoken.

Instead Damon cleared his throat and asked, "So, why do you seem so much like Stefan at the moment?"

She rolled her eyes at the way he worded the questioned and answered swiftly, "Stefan has concerns with our...friendship."

His icy blue eyes zeroed in on her chocolate brown ones for a moment before he blinked slowly and inquired, "And what might those concerns be?"

"Nothing that I find too plausible," She replied almost immediately.

He stares at her again, his eyebrows raised before he asks, "So what are they?"

She shook her head at the question, "It doesn't matter."

"Why are you avoiding answering the question?"

"Because I don't share the same concerns as Stefan," She answered truthfully.

"One, I find it highly impossible that your going against Saint Stefan and two I still have no idea what those concerns are," Damon replied chirpily.

"Why?" She asked, slightly insulted by his lack of confidence in her independence.

Was he attempting to say that she couldn't go against Stefan? Because obviously she could. It was why she was here now, speaking with him. If she had gone with Stefan's idea she'd be back at the float with him.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

An annoyed sigh escapes her lips before she allowed Stefan's concerns to be voiced, "He thinks your going to end up hurting me."

"Really now?" He almost growled out, his temper having risen ten fold as she told him the statement.

His jaw ticked and clenched as his eyes darkened slightly. He shouldn't have been surprised that his brother would attempt something like this. Of course Stefan was going to use his past against him in order to persuade Elena to stay away from him. It was the one thing that would nearly guarantee her removal from his presences voluntarily. While he wasn't necessary sorry for the things he had done during his time in Mystic Falls he did feel slightly guilty about putting Elena through the ordeal. She had not deserved an ounce of what he had dished out during his first few weeks here and while he had no intention of wishing he could change the past he hoped that she could oversee the things he did. She was way too much fun to mess with and he enjoyed riling her up. His brother had an awful lot of nerve bringing it up, however, and he couldn't help the flare of and annoyance that ran through him because of it.

She immediately noticed his change in demeanor as his eyes sharpened and his body became tense. She could easily tell by his body language that he was just a tad bit pissed off at Stefan for the comments made to her about him. She couldn't say she blamed him for it. She would be mad too if she found her brother speaking about her in that way. She knew that Stefan was just trying to keep her safe and unharmed but he didn't even attempt to look at the man that his brother had became. Damon had changed whether he liked to admit it or not and he had done it for the better.

It took him a few seconds to reign in his temper and relax his body enough to reply to her statement.

He shrugged at her nonchalantly, "Stefan does have a point. I just might."

She couldn't fathom how he had changed moods so quickly or how he had went from enraged to uncaring but she supposed that little fact really didn't matter. He believed that he was still capable of harming her. She didn't know why he thought that after everything he had done in order to protect her but she guessed that being alone and un-trusted for so long did that to a person.

"I don't believe that," She responded confidently.

He stared at he in slight disbelief, "Why?"

"Because I trust you."

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked bewildered by that statement, "Why would you do a foolish thing like that?"

"Because you trust me, too."

He stared at her hard for a moment, studying her face and eyes for any sort of deception or sneakiness, before allowing them to soften as he said, "I'm probable going to regret that."

She looked downright offended by his answer and quickly moved her hand to give his shoulder a slight shove in response. She should have guessed that his body wouldn't move an inch and that he would smugly smirk at her in response. She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation and he shook his head at her childish behavior.

"Your going to regret it," He told her seriously after a moment of silence.

"No, I won't," She denied immediately.

"It's your funeral," He stated with a slight shrug.

"Than it would be yours too because Stefan would kill you," She sang cheekily to him.

He rolled his eyes at her answer and fought against the urge to scowl as he replied sarcastically, "Oh, yes, let's not forget about him."

"Let's not," Said person responded as he walked over to Elena, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as he eyed his brother disdainfully.

"Ah, speak of the Saint," Damon stated with a roll of his eyes, throwing a hand up in the air.

Elena let out a slight laugh at Damon's gesture and statement.

Stefan blatantly ignored his brother as he looked down at his girlfriend, "The fireworks are starting in twenty minutes. We should go if we want to get a good view."

"Oh, yes because their just impossible to see from a hundred yards away. Who would ever notice the lights exploding in the sky?" Damon retorted sarcastically with another roll of his eyes.

"Are you going to watch the fireworks, Damon?" Elena inquired curiously.

"I have better things to do than watch bright lights, hunny," He responded, "Tootles."

He wiggled his fingers at her in a sort of wave before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Let's go," Stefan said as he turned Elena around, steering her towards the fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

She could already tell by the somewhat tight half embrace he held her in that he was not pleased with her. Perhaps he thought that despite her aversion towards his comments regarding his brother that she would actually listen to him when he said that Damon was dangerous. Like she had no idea just what the man was capable of or something. She was far more in tune with the man that was Damon than Stefan could ever think and even knowing how perilous to her health he could be she knew that he would never do anything that would jeopardize her life.

There was just something in those icy blue eyes that told her every second she stared into them that he had no ill intentions towards her. That he would rather face the whole tomb of escaped vampires rather than see her even the slightest bit hurt. While she was well aware of how he had threatened to take her life not once had he actually come close to doing it. Sure the few times she slapped him he looked malicious and enraged, ready to tear her to shreds but the only thing he did was stare at her intimidating and tell her to leave. A man who was intent on killing someone would have already took the initiative the moment her hand had came sailing across his face.

They had a connection, one that had grown from a thin piece of thread to a deeply woven string over the course of the last few months and it was only getting stronger the more they were around one another. Stefan just didn't seem to understand that or maybe he didn't want to. She wasn't sure but she did know that if continued to act the way he had been that she was seriously going to contemplate putting them on a break. She couldn't take the constant surveillance and annoyance that radiated off him every time his brother came around.

They were walking in the street now, their bodies parallel to the wooden road blocks that crowded the edges of the sidewalks. The fireworks were two hundred or so yards away and there was already a crowd formed around the area where they were to be shot off. She knew that he wanted to say something, that he was dying to let something out, but she could honestly say that she didn't want to hear a word of his thoughts at the current moment, positive that it would lead to a fight. She knew that he was upset with her for still talking and going near his brother but he should have known that she wouldn't stop just because he said to. There was no way that the conversation concerning his brother was over. She knew that when tomorrow came rolling around one of the first things that came out of his mouth was going to be something about his brother or the little meeting that they had just had. She inwardly sighed, not looking forward to the next day at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon had continued to walk around the park aimlessly, lost in the deepest part of his mind as he replayed the prior conversation he had just had with Elena. He still couldn't believe that his Saint like brother had spoke smeared his name to her like that. He had expected Stefan to speak of his aversion towards their friendship to him, but to Elena as well? That just meant that he was more worried than he let on. Usually he would be reveling in the fact that his younger brother felt threatened by him because that meant he was doing his job right. For some odd reason he just wasn't pleased with the fact today. He couldn't fathom as to why and he chose not to dwell on that too much, knowing he would just end up with some sort of headache as a result. So instead he focused his mind on the woman that caused the jealous and ruthless part of Saint Stefan to emerge.

He had no doubt in his mind that his brother was eternally smitten with the girl and he knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that she looked like Katherine. Her personality was far too different from Katherine's for either of them to ever think for a moment that she was her. He admitted to thinking for a brief moment that she was her incarnate, revived for the sole fact of repeating history but after a second of listening to her speak he had easily changed his mind. She was nothing like that cold hearted bitch and for that he was grateful.

While he would never confess out loud that she had a minimal part in his changing, he would admit it in the secure confides of his mind. Her selflessness and compassionate attitude had allowed a scar long left on his heart to heal over. He knew that she wasn't aware of his recent alterations in his diet and he preferred to keep it that way. While he would never stoop as low as to drink the blood of furry little grassland creatures he had taken a step down by sipping from a blood bag. He would always prefer to drink straight out of the source, there was no doubt about that, but he figured that with so many alerts in the towns he couldn't risk the chance of being found out.

He denied the fact that Elena had anything to do with the recent change to his diet. He would, however, confess that she had most defiantly contributed to his change in attitude. While was still thought of himself as the eternal stud he knew that his bad boy ways had diminished just a smidge. More often than not he found himself thinking about things before he actually did them and worrying about how they would affect Elena if she were to find out. His concern for her well being was more than evident. He refused to allow any harm to come to her and would threatened anyone who placed her in jeopardy just as he had Isobel.

He knew Stefan would protect her with his very last breath but the fact still remained that he would never be as strong as he could with that diet of his. He was not about to risk that reckless girls life just because his brother refused to change his ways. He would be bored if she died anyway. Who else would he possible bother that had enough spunk and fire to challenge him? Not to mention he wouldn't be able to stand Stefan's immense brooding if she ever did die. Stefan would fall into a deeper slump than he had ever been in and he knew that his brother would most likely be unable to overcome the feeling of blame that he would place on himself.

He had no trouble saying to himself that Elena was an important part of his life and that he cared deeply for her. He would not, however, say that he loved her…yet. Truth be told he could see himself easily falling for the beautiful girl that managed to snag his little brother's heart. He could also go as far to say that the roots of the emotion had already planted themselves in his heart. A confession was not going to happen at this moment, though. Maybe in the future when he had ensured her affections and her feelings towards him would he admit it but not now. For now he would continue to be the friend that she needed, worming his way into her heart and growing closer to her as time went by. He would make his move when he was ready and even though he had somewhat changed there was nothing that could hold him back from having her once his mindset was switched to doing it. The whole purpose of his afterlife was to make Stefan miserable and if he just so happened to take the woman who had stolen his brother's heart in the process than so be it but there was to be no mistaking that he did it because he had feelings for her, not because of his purpose.

Of course his brother would see it as that and attempt to change Elena's mind, spreading lies and creating a sense of doubt in the girl. Or at least he would try. Family or not he would not allow his brother to interfere with their relationship once it was solidified. He would not allow history to repeat itself. He would not lose the only woman he truly wanted because of his brother. And if he did get in the way than he would…

He was thrown from his thoughts as he heard his name being shouted. Turning on his heel, his eyes sharp and his body ready to spring, he saw Anna coming towards him, a frantic look on her face. He frowned, wondering what could have caused the somewhat frightened look on her face. Being a vampire, not many things could scare them anymore. For her to have that look on her face something terrible had to happen.

"We have a problem," She immediately said upon stopping.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her statement, "What kind of problem?"

"I mean that a lot of people are going to die kind of problem," She answered back swiftly.

His eyebrows furrowed and a bewildered look appeared on his face, "And when is this going to happen?"

"When the fireworks start."

His eyes snapped sharply to her upon hearing the words. The fireworks. They were schedule to be lit in less than fifteen minutes.

"Tell me everything," He demanded, needing to know the basics before he strategize a course of action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been lounging in Jeremy's bed when the sound of footsteps entered her ears. She immediately tuned into it, getting ready to make a hasty retreat incase the person decided to enter Jeremy's room. The familiar sound that was John Gilbert's voice drifted into her ears as he ascended the stairs and she couldn't help but listen in on the conversation as he went to the guest room.

"…We're luring them into Founder's Hall. We'll all meet at ten there. My source has already informed them of our plan and they are currently residing close to the town, awaiting our arrival to the Hall. Some casualties might be sustain but it'll be for the greater good. Once they're in the hall the device will do the rest," She heard John say to the person on the other line.

"Don't worry, Mayor, the plan is full proof. Once they step inside the chances of survival are minimal…..They will be unable to move, let alone attack us…..I'm positive….Alright, Mayor. I'll see you later tonight."

She heard the phone snap shut before being flickered open. She heard him press different numbers on the key pad before it began to ring.

"It's done. The plan is in motion. Attack once the fireworks go off.….They'll be dealt with. Something tells me that they'll be tragically lost in a fire tonight….I know….Goodbye."

Anna had no real proof that he was talking about the vampires from the tomb or that the last part was about the Salvatore brothers but a little voice inside her head told her that despite the lack of evidence she should let someone know right away. The moment she heard the door to his room shut she left Jeremy's room and disappeared, her eyes glancing at the clock. 9:43 p.m.

She never saw the shadowed figure that stood in the doorway of John's room as she left, watching her with keen eyes as she descended the stairs. He smirked, shaking his head at the girl's stupidity. Did she honestly think that he was clueless to the fact that his nephew held a vampire in his room? He had counted on her presences here to enact the second phase of the plan, the one that would ensure the deaths of both Salvatore brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Checking his phone he saw that the time was currently 9:45 p.m. and that he had less than fifteen minutes to put a stop to the plan, something he was more than positive would not happen. The vampires were more than likely walking through the town already, gaining some last bit of strength before heading for the families that locked them in the tomb. He could think of no other vampires that would attack the town and want the founder's dead. He ran a hand through his silky locks as he sighed, thinking quickly.

"Go tell Stefan. He'll be with Elena by the fireworks. Make sure that no matter what she says or does that she does not come. Lock her in a store, strap her in a car, I don't care what you do, just don't let her go with you and Stefan. I'll go get the history teacher and we'll meet you at the Hall," He was looking at her straight in the eyes, his gaze burning into her as he spoke fiercely about keeping Elena away from the violence that was about to occur.

There was no need for her to be a part of the fight that was about to happen. Especially once the little humans found out the device was a dud. That was going to be when all the chaos started. Her presents would just be a nuisance to him and his brother because they would both spend more time watching her than they did the vamps that were promised to be there.

Anna nodded before disappearing in a flash, racing as fast as she could to the field where the other two were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't surprised that he found the teacher sharing a drink with Elena's aunt. He was seemingly always with her when he wasn't busy trying to stake his kind. He quickly made his way up to the bar, the strokes of his step and tension in his face immediately alerting the teacher. He stopped mid-sentence and looked at him, wondering just what could cause such a look to be on the usually collected and careless Salvatore.

"Well, well, I can't say I'm surprised to see you two all cozy with one another. It seems that every time I see one of you the other is not far behind," Damon commented as he strolled up to them, opting to keep the atmosphere as light as possible so as not to alert Elena's aunt to the dangers that were about to plague the town.

Jenna jumped at the sound of his voice and immediately whirled around to face him, smiling as she saw just who it was, "Damon! It's nice to see you."

"I share the exact same sentiments, let me assure you," He told her charmingly, sending a smirk her way.

Alaric rolled his eyes at Damon's flirtatious behavior, "What are you doing here?"

Damon's icy blue eyes turned to him, "You know your not the first person to ask me that today. I'm starting to think people are surprised to see me."

"You didn't answer my question," Alaric stated, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at the vampire before him.

"Caught that did you?" Damon said to him before turning his attention to Jenna, "Would you mind if I borrowed your boyfriend for a half hour or so? There's something I want to talk to him about."

Jenna's cheeks turned bright red, "He's not my boyfriend."

Damon smirked at her response and turned to Alaric, "Notice how that's the only thing she heard."

Jenna whacked him lightly on the shoulder at the comment, sending him a disapproving look before stating, "I heard you just fine and no I don't mind it at all. Just make sure to bring him back."

"As you command, milady," He said as he took her hand and placed a small kiss on the top of it, his eyes glittering with amusement as he did so.

Alaric's eyes darkened at the motion and the second Damon's mouth was removed he grabbed his wrist and began to walk forward.

He called over his shoulder, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Jenna."

The moment they were out of the Mystic Grill Damon snatched his hand back, resisting the urge to break his for dragging him like that. When they were in the parking lot Alaric turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face.

"We might have a tiny problem," Damon started off before delving right into it, "There are a couple vamps entering the town tonight and we need to take care of them."

Alaric's eyebrows furrowed, "About how many?"

Damon shook his head indecisively from side to side as his face twisted into a contemplating one, "We might need a stake or two. Maybe a bit more."

Alaric's eyes narrowed at the comment, "What's a bit more signify?"

"A good, oh I don't know, twenty or so."

"Twenty?" Alaric repeated in shock, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah and we're a little pressed for time so a move on would help a lot."

Almost immediately Alaric walked to his car, which was stationed a few feet down from them. He opened the trunk and grabbed what looked to be a mat. He unraveled it, revealing an array of stakes, guns and other weapons.

Damon was rather impressed by the display, "Well, all I can say is that I'm glad your done seeking revenge for your wife. Pulling out all those stakes would be a bitch."

"Who said I was done?" Alaric inquired curiously with a grin on his face.

"Oh, your hilarious," Damon said sarcastically, sending the man a one sided smirk that showed his lack of amusement.

"So how much do you think we'll need?"

"All of it," Damon said with no hesitation.

Alaric nodded, watching as the vampire grabbed the mat, rolling it up again.

"Where are we going to meet Stefan and Elena?"

"Elena will not be joining us on this little hunt and we're meeting him at Founder's Hall," He answered as he tucked the mat under his arm.

"Do you honestly think that girl is going to stay put? Look what happened last time."

"She'll stay put and if not," Which he had a feeling she wouldn't despite the warnings, "Than I feel really bad for any vampire that attempts to harm her."

"Ah, yes, Stefan can be quite…vicious when provoked," Alaric commented wistfully.

Damon's eyes flashed dangerously, "It's not him they'll be worrying about."

Alaric sent him a sideways glance, noticing the dark gleam in his eyes and couldn't resist the urge to shiver from the intense feeling of foreboding that traveled through his body. When he recovered he stared at the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Why do I have this feeling that you care for her more than you let on?"

"It's probably for the same reason that has me wanting to slash open your throat," Damon answered merrily as they walked towards the Hall.

Alaric rolled his eyes, flashing his ring, "First off it wouldn't do anything and second, I'm being serious."

"When aren't you?" Damon questioned with an ounce of irritation in his voice.

"And the defense mechanism goes up. I don't know why you attempt to hide your concern for her welfare. It's not like you hide it very well when she's near you."

"You'd be concerned, too, if you had a brother as brooding as mine. If she died I think I'd have to kill him just so the constant misery wouldn't drive me insane," Damon stated in response.

"Excuses, excuses. You care for her and there's nothing you can do that's going to change my mind."

"Why would I take the time to? Your thoughts aren't worth the effort," Damon said before glancing down at his watch.

9:52 p.m.

He inwardly cursed before swiftly bending down and flipping Alaric over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, bewildered by the sudden movement, and annoyed by the lack of warning.

"We have eight minutes. At the speed we were going we wouldn't make it there by the morning," Damon answered his question before lowering his voice, softly muttering, "And I don't hide anything."

Than he took off, speeding, heading in the direction of Founder's Hall.

**_(A/N: End of chapter 3. I already finished the next two chapters and depending on the reactions i get from them i will decided whether or not to drag out the story to beyond Founder's Day, though something tells me that i might have to already. Please reivew and tell me what you think. Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. I appreciate it.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

She refused to look at him despite his attempts to lure her into doing it. She could easily feel his eyes burning into her skin, penetrating her to the very core. He had to talk to her about something important, that much was more than obvious, but she had no interest in speaking with him at the current moment. She wanted to enjoy the beautiful glaze that were the fireworks and than make her departure, still annoyed with their earlier conversation. She had told him that she had no intention of continuing the discussion today and was increasingly becoming annoyed. She wasn't looking at him for a reason. Did he not get the hint that she was not in the mood to speak?

"Elena," She heard him mutter from the side, his voice soft and calm.

She shook her head almost immediately, "No."

"He threatened your brother," He said quietly to her.

Almost instantly her head turned and her eyes stared incredulously at him, "What?"

"I don't know the details of what happened. He wouldn't tell me but he had Jeremy but the arm and was threatening to knock him unconscious."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows at the statements, her brain turning into over drive as she attempted to figure out just what could have happened that resulted in Damon reacting in a way that required the use of physical restraint. She thought hard, her mind rewinding the through the day as she tried to find a time period in where the two were together. The only one she could come up with was when she confronted her brother about making things right. Damon had been standing right behind her and with his sensitive hearing she was positive that he had heard every word that was spoken, including the ones that her brother professed at the end of her small speech.

Jeremy had left, she had watched him walk out of the door, and than her eyes had caught Damon's. Now that she thought about it his eyes had been a tad darker than before and his face had an almost angry look to it. He had sent her a charming smirk and wink before departing himself, his pace rather fast. It hadn't occurred to her that he would take the initiative and speak to her brother on her behalf or that he would be mad by the response Jeremy had given her.

She wasn't sure what Damon said to him but she was going to find out. She would ask him what happened before jumping to conclusions and when she got the whole story she would figure out how she should feel about it all. Than she would tell her brother that provoking a 'murderous psychopath' was most defiantly not one of his smarter moments.

Before she could tell him about what could have caused Damon's reaction a frantic looking Anna appeared before her. She jumped in surprised at her sudden appearance, her hand going over her heart before she furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why she was paler than usual.

"We have a problem."

It only took those four words to bring a sense of foreboding into Elena, the sinking feeling that she had been having in her gut all week returning full force. Something told her tonight would either make or break her, that no matter what she attempted someone would die. She just didn't know who.

It took two minutes for Anna to bring them up to date on the situation and it took another five seconds for Stefan to plan a course of action.

"When do the fireworks start?"

Elena glanced down at the watch attached to her wrist. 9:53 p.m. She opened her mouth to tell him seven minutes when an explosion interrupted her. All of a sudden more sounded, making her head snap up to the night sky. Blazing colors and bright lights assaulted the sky. They were starting early. Her eyes quickly whirled to look at Stefan, whose face had contorted into a emotionless façade.

"Go protect Jeremy," Elena found herself saying almost immediately, "Once he's safe meet us at the Hall."

So concerned with getting to one of the Salvatore brother's Anna had not thought of finding Jeremy. With wide eyes she nodded and quickly ran off, forgetting to do what Damon had requested.

"Come on," Stefan told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the fireworks.

He was more tense than she had ever seen him and his face held a hint of worry in it despite his best efforts to hide it. His eyes were always moving, whirling from side to side and watching keenly for any signs of the impending danger. She nearly had to jog to keep up with his fast pace. The moment he found them far enough away from people he let her hand go and faced her.

"I need you to do something for me."

She frowned immediately at the statement, her eyes narrowing. She had a feeling of what was to come.

"Call Bonnie and find out where she is. As of this moment she is the safest person to be around in town. While she's still getting a hold of her powers she'll be able to keep any vampires that attack you at bay. I need you to go with her to your house and stay there," He told her, his hands on her shoulders as he stared deeply into her eyes.

She shook her head immediately, "No, Stefan. This is my fight just as much as it is yours. I'm not going to hide while your out there risking your life to protect this town."

His grip tightened on her shoulders, "Elena, please. Please just this once listen to me, okay? I can't fight if I know your in danger. My mind won't be fully focused, alright? I need you to be safe."

"Stefan…," She said rebelliously, ready to defend her purpose of being present at the battle that was about to commence.

"No," Stefan immediately said, shaking his head rapidly, "Your not coming. I can't protect you, Elena. I…"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," She yielded, unable to take the look of worry and concern he was sending her.

One of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist while the other lightly stroked her hair, soothing her frantic nerves and rapid heartbeat. She quickly wrapped her arms around him in response, burying her head into his chest and grasping his shirt tightly. They stayed like that for a moment, her just listening to his breathing while he was listening to the thumping of her heart. He pulled away first, placing a kiss on her forehead before untangling himself from her body.

He turned to go but was pulled back by his arm. Almost immediately her arms were around his neck as her lips pressed against his. Almost urgently he pressed back, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. He moved back for a second before diving in once more, his tongue sweeping against her moisten lips lightly. They kissed passionately, both attempting to show one another their feelings of love, knowing that tonight might be the last night that they could do it. Reluctantly he pulled away and sadly smiled at her. Than in the blink of an eye he was gone.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she pulled out her phone. She pressed four and waited until it started calling Bonnie's number before pressing it to her ear.

At the fourth ring she picked up, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

There was a hesitation before she heard her voice say, "Why?"

"Because the town is in trouble and we need all the help we can get."

"What? What's going on?"

"Meet me at Founder's Hall as soon as you can. I'll tell you when I get there."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Bonnie told her before hanging up.

Elena put her phone away, feeling slightly guilty about lying to Stefan about what she was going to do, but he had to have known that she wasn't going to stay put like he wanted her to. Since when did she ever stay put when a fight occurred and his life was in jeopardy? She had even more of a reason to be there now that Damon was going, too. He was her friend and she would be damned if she lost yet another person tonight. With determination she set off towards the Mystic Grill, knowing her Aunt had taken the car. She had every intention of getting to the Hall as soon as humanly possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran as fast as she could towards where Jeremy's scent was strongest, her legs going into hyper drive at the anxiety that lingered around his scent. She hoped that he was okay, that nobody had harmed a single hair on his head because if that was the case than somebody was in for a whole lot of pain. She didn't realize where his scent was taking her until she came in view of the place and her eyes widened. Founder's Hall. Jeremy was in the hall, but she could think of no reason for it. Swiftly she inspected the house, finding the place where his scent was drifting from. A pacing figure caught her attention through the closed curtains of a window and she ascended to the second floor, peeking her eyes in. Jeremy was waking back and forth through the room, an angered yet annoyed look on his face. Immediately she slid open the window and stepped in.

"Jeremy," She called low to him, feeling other presences in the house.

He quickly whirled around and faced her, a look of surprise on his face, "Anna?"

She threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly in an embrace, lightly rubbing her back as she buried her face into his chest. They just stood like that for a couple of moments, each reveling in the other's presences.

Jeremy was the first to pull back, "You shouldn't be here, Anna. It's not safe."

"Neither should you, than. How'd you get here in the first place?"

Jeremy scowled, "The Mayor had me locked in this room. I was walking towards the house when someone hit me on the back of the head."

"We have to get you out of here. This place is about to be a war zone," Anna told him quietly.

"What?"

"There are over twenty vampires on the way to destroy the people in this place."

His eyes widened at the information and he ran a hand through his hair, "What should we do?"

She bit her lower lip and avoided looking in his eyes as she spoke, "I could turn you. The vampires would leave you alone if you were one of them."

He blinked and stared at her before his thoughts began to rev into the future, thinking about the possibilities. He could be with Anna for the rest of eternity if he was a vampire and he could do anything that he wanted to. He would never die, never age, never be in a position like this again, but despite the pros there were still cons. He would have to leave his family. How could he stay with them if he was always tempted into draining them of blood?

He opened his mouth to says something when the door busted open and his Uncle John came strolling into the room.

"That will not be happening," John stated sternly before pointing the pocket watch at her.

Almost immediately a loud persisting ring exploded through her brain, followed by the sharp pain of thousands of needles being poked into her head. She placed her hands around her ears on instinct, screaming as the unbearable pain pulsated through her mind. She dropped down to her knees, tightly gripping her head.

"Stop!" Jeremy yelled before lunging at his Uncle, trying to get the device away from him.

A figure stepped in front of John and grabbed Jeremy by the neck before throwing him to the ground. Jeremy hit the ground hard, his head bouncing off the wooden floor. He blinked at the pain and groggily attempted to sit up. His head met with the blunt end of a wooden stake and almost immediately his world went to darkness.

"Hurting him was not necessary," John told the Mayor with a glare, "Bring him to the shed and lock the door. He's not apart of this."

"I don't know why you refuse to allow him to help us. He'd be a big asset considering his obvious connection to the vampires," The Mayor scoffed as he picked up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder.

John was about to retort when the compass began to whirl, telling him of the arrival of another guest. He smirked, hoping it was the guests of honor before whirling around and walking straight out the door, leaving a crippled Anna screaming on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rolled his eyes at the history teacher, becoming rather annoyed by the human's weakness and lack of gratitude for his attempt to save the town that Alaric was currently comfortably situated in. He shouldn't be complaining about a minor stomach ache due to the intense speeds that he had just been traveling at. While Damon knew that he was not used to it, the teacher had much more things to worry about than a temporary problem.

"Are you done?" Damon questioned impatiently to the man who was currently moaning on the floor.

Alaric wiped his mouth clean before glaring at the vampire, "I hate you."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yes, we already established this. Now can we go?"

Alaric shuffled to his feet, slightly swaying due to the intense dizziness swirling in his head. He shook it from side to side, hoping to regain his composure and was glad that less than a minute later the feelings subsided. Apparently heaving had helped a little bit. Feeling stronger he stood up straighter and began to walk towards the Hall, not bothering to glanced back at Damon.

Damon looked less than pleased at the lack of attention and quickly caught up to the man. They had wasted precious minutes just now. Perhaps taking a car would have been slightly better. At least than he wouldn't have the disgusting smell of bile and alcohol mixed with other edible items in his nose. He scrunched his nose up, knowing the smell was not going to leave anytime soon and focused his attention on the surrounding area. He could tell that people were already in the place and sighed, having a feeling that this was not going to be as easy as he first assumed.

He pushed open the door slowly upon reaching the porch to the building and immediately noticed the figure of Uncle John strolling down the wooden steps. He stepped inside with Alaric, who closed the door right after them.

"Hello, Damon, Alaric," John said nodding his head to each man before pointing the device at Damon.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest, a bored look on his face, "Your threatening with a pocket watch? Do you have any sense of intelligence?"

"You know what this is Damon and what it can do," John replied in response.

Damon scoffed, "It doesn't work. We made sure of that before we gave it to you."

John smiled widely at him, "Perhaps you should have tested it."

A button was pressed and all Damon felt was mind numbing pain spread through his head. His eyes widened as he groaned, blinking and holding his head as his knees gave out. His body began to shake and his fingers tightened around his skull as he attempted to get rid of the intense pain.

His last thoughts before the pain took over were those of rage, _'I'm going to murder that witch.' _

"What are you doing? He's here to help us. There are vampires on the way," Alaric quickly said as he knelt next to Damon.

John smiled maliciously, "I know. They won't be leaving this house alive."

Alaric went to question him on his statement when a sharp pain hit the back of his head. Almost immediately he feel unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had arrived as soon as possible to the house, stopping for nothing and scanning for no one. Despite the current feud with his brother he had no wish to see him hurt. While he knew that Damon was more than capable of taking care of himself, the fact remained that over twenty vampires were to appear tonight. Not even his stubborn headed brother could take on that many. The teacher would help but there was only so much the man could do before the vampires ripped his ring off. Upon reaching the house and smelling Damon's scent he busted through the door, flinging it to the opposite side of the room. He stalked his way to the living room where he sense Elena's father.

"Where's my brother?" Stefan demanded immediately.

John just smirked in response, "It's over for Damon."

"Where is he?" Stefan repeated, ignoring the sinking feeling that apprehended his stomach.

"Don't worry, Stefan," Uncle John said soothingly, "You'll be joining him soon."

When Uncle John moved his hand Stefan's eyes zeroed in on the pocket watch and his eyes widened. Realization hit him hard and the sense of betrayal nearly made his knees give out. The thumping and pulsating that soon busted through his head made him drop to the floor, gritting his teeth as he attempted to deal with the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

It took her all of ten minutes to get to the Hall at the speed she had been traveling. She had pressed the petal with her feet hard and did not allow her foot off it. She had reached one twenty in a matter of two minutes and almost smacked right into the Hall when she had attempted to stop the car. Evidentially the thing had no breaks and she was only glad that she didn't kill herself in an attempt to help her friends. She ripped open the door as fast as she could and quickly made her way into the house, cautious of everything.

Upon entering she saw nothing but the familiar stairs that lead up to the display cases of the founding families and the two archways leading to the other rooms. She walked forward slowly, her senses on full alert as she tried to hear or sense anything out of the ordinary. She frowned when a continuous banging sound flowed through her ears and walked to the side of the stairs, noticing a small door in the side of it. She pushed it open and peeked in, noticing a stairwell leading down to a stone hallway. As she walked down the stairs the banging became louder and she could hear someone screaming painfully.

Picking up her pace as her heart raced erratically she swiftly came to another staircase. She walked down and immediately saw that Alaric and Damon were present. Her eyes widened when she notices the state that Damon was in, his hands gripping his head tightly and his eyes shut as he screamed in pain. She had never seen him so vulnerable before. Alaric was near him, bound to a wooden pole that darted down into the cement floor. She went over to him first, shaking him awake. He awoke with a start, his eyelids popping open as his eyes frantically searched ar9ound the area. When he saw her he sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked him with worried eyes, noticing the blood that present behind his slumped body.

"Yeah," He croaked out before wincing at a pain in his head.

"What happened to Damon?" She questioned, her eyes glancing at the elder Salvatore.

"He can't hear you," A familiar voice stated from behind them, "He's incoherent at the moment and soon he will be forever."

Elena's eyes had widened the moment she had heard the voice and her body had whirled around on its own accord. She stared at the figure of her best friend and blinked, wondering just what in the hell happened to her. Bonnie looked so…sinister and malicious. Evil intent was dripping all over her person as Bonnie stared unflinchingly into her chocolate eyes.

"What have you done?" Elena whispered questioningly, ignoring the pain that busted from her heart.

"I know who I am now, Elena," Bonnie replied confidentially, her voice slightly different from her regular tone, "I can't allow these creatures to go on living."

All of a sudden a burst of fire made its way down the stairs, surrounding the room and its inhabitants. Elena felt the heat on her body immediately and knew that she had little time to get out. She had a feeling that the fire ran deep into the house and that she would have less than ten minutes tops to get out the house without it collapsing, perhaps even less.

Elena stared at her friend in disbelief, wondering just what had happened to the person that she had grown up with. The person who would stick by her no matter what and help her without being asked. The one she had cried with when her parents died and leaned on for support when she couldn't take life anymore.

"Bonnie," She whispered softly, "Stop this. They haven't done anything to deserve this sort of fate."

"They killed my grams, Elena," Bonnie responded instantly, her eyes narrowing hatefully, "That's enough for me."

"I can't believe you would do this, Bonnie," Elena told her, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal, "That you would betray me like this. As if our friendship means nothing. What have you become? Your not the person I once knew."

"Neither are you, Elena," Bonnie yelled back at her, her eyes flashing, "My friend wouldn't be consorting with the men who killed my grandmother and nearly drained her best friend. She wouldn't forgive the man that murdered her oldest friends sister!"

Elena could obviously see that Bonnie was hurt just as much as she was, perhaps even more so, but that didn't stop the fact that she was using her powers on Damon. It was the only thing she could think of that put Damon in the state that he was in. Damon was a strong man and he was not one to be so easily taken down. He had went down without even getting physically hit and that was something she found unbelievable. She wished that she could go back and change the events of time, that she could save Bonnie's grandmother and prevent the tomb of vampires from escaping but she couldn't and that was something that weighed heavily on her.

Bonnie was one of her best friends, or at least she had been, and while she had no desire to hurt the girl she would for her the sake of the people that stood by her side through everything she had recently been through. The ones that had saved her life more times than she could remember and made waking up everyday possible. Stefan most certainly did not deserver anything that was being thrown at him, his existence one of purity and peace.

While Damon was not as selfless as Stefan he had a good side to him, too, one that had been steadily emerging since the opening of the tomb, or maybe it was before that. She couldn't really recall. All she knew was that he was making amends on his own pace and that deep down inside he was a good guy, just slightly misunderstood. He didn't deserve to die like this, not when he was finally changing.

With determination shining brightly in her eyes she stared Bonnie right in the face, her voice sternly saying, "Stop the fire and leave Damon alone, Bonnie. You've caused more than enough trouble for one night."

Because for some reason she had this feeling that Bonnie had known about this all along. That she pretended to be clueless and sorry to get information. She hated the Salvatore brothers and while Elena understood it, she couldn't accept it. They meant a lot to her and that fact that Bonnie would try to take people so close to her away from heart wrenching on its own. The fact she had betrayed her by saying she did something she didn't was even worse. Bonnie had probably known about the incoming vampires, her ability as a psychic having expanded through the rigorous events she had been though. She had come here to ensure the Salvatore's demise and that was something that Elena could not allow to happen.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Bonnie taunted with a sinister smirk.

Adrenaline rushing through her as anger and betrayal fueled her movements, Elena lunged swiftly at her friend, catching her off guard. Bonnie seemed to be in shock by the action and Elena took this opportunity to deck her right in the face, the emotions she was feeling forcing her to cause something pain. It seemed to snap the girl out of it as she tried to grab Elena's face with her hands. Elena caught her wrist and a second later both were rolling around the ground, barely avoiding the trails of fire. Both were attempting to gain the upper hand by being on top and at last Bonnie managed to secure the position. Her triumph was short lived, how ever when Elena harshly shoved her off to the side. Bonnie's head hit the ground forcefully and she felt herself get lost in a slight daze.

Elena took this opportunity to stumble over to Alaric, her hands quickly going to the rope that bounded his hands. She fumbled as she untied the first one, looking at him apologetically when she accidentally scratched his wrist with her nail.

She managed to get one hand undone when she heard him tense and yelled, "Watch Out!"

She turned around and her eyes widened as a piece of metal was impaled through her left shoulder, breaking the muscles, skin and bone easily. Elena stumbled back against the wall, her hand on her bleeding wound as she cried out at the pain she was feeling. She stared at Bonnie and saw that was coming after her again, this time a wooden stake in her hand. Elena readied herself for the blow when Alaric grabbed her and pinched her pressure point. Immediately Bonnie slumped to the ground, unconscious.

She turned her attention to Damon, expecting to see him unconscious instead of in pain but found herself in surprise when she saw he was still screaming, his hands still on his head.

Frantically she turned to Alaric, "Why didn't it work? Why is he still screaming?"

"She wasn't doing that. It was the device your Uncle holds. It's doing something to his head," Alaric answered as he bent down next to Damon, examining his pained features.

Another pain rang through Elena's heart at the words. Bonnie had lied to her about that, too, huh? She glanced at her fallen form, a new strand of hate forming for the woman that she once called a friend. She was more determined than ever to save the people that she held dear because now she realized that this was all her fault.

"Get him out of here," She told Alaric sternly before whirling towards the stairs and darting up them, avoiding the flow of fire.

"Where are you going?" Alaric yelled after her.

"To stop this," She called back before disappearing out of his sight.

Alaric sighed before picking up Damon with difficulty, the vampires struggles and screaming doing nothing to help at the moment. He looked down at the form of the witch and contemplated leaving her there, but quickly crossed out the action. Instead he heaved her onto his other shoulder and slowly made his way out of the basement. He might have allowed their heads to hit a couple of things on the wall out, his body swaying more than once, but he figured that they would get over it.

Their life was worth the couple of bumps that would appear. The moment he was out the front door and a good fifty yards from the Hall he set Damon down gently. He took Bonnie into the woods, hiding her from the view of any of his current allies, knowing the tempers that each one had. It was the only deed he would do for her. Now she was on her own. He turned his back on her form as he ran towards the house, once more, hoping to make it before Elena got herself killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran as quickly as she could up the stairs, avoiding the gaping holes in the floor from the fire and sidestepping to avoid being burnt. The moment she was at the top she saw her Uncle and the Mayor, the two standing in the middle of the biggest room in the Hall. She quickly went towards them and they turned around from the noise she made as she approached.

Her Uncle seemed more than surprised to see her as he whispered, "Elena…"

An emotionless façade than appeared and he raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm shocked you made it here. I was almost positive that your little boyfriend here would keep you locked away. You should go home before you get yourself hurt."

"What your doing is wrong, Uncle John," She responded briskly.

"All vampires need to die, Elena. They deserve to be six feet under like all their victims."

"Not all of them are evil, Uncle John. They deserve a chance to live just like the rest of the world," Elena told him, her eyes glancing at Anna and Stefan.

They were off to the side, their bodies trembling and their hands grasping their heads as they screeched in pain. She hated to see them like this. They were hurting because of her.

Uncle John shook his head at her, "No, they..,"

Before he could finish his sentence the window directly behind him shattered and three shadowed figures busted in. Knowing immediately who they were John pointed the device at them. He managed to get two down before being overcome by the last one, the device being thrown out of his hand and across the room. Elena grabbed it with her good hand and quickly removed the middle part of the device. Almost instantly the mind numbing and pain that had been pulsating through the vampires head stopped.

"You have no idea what you've just done," Her Uncle yelled at her furiously, his body being held against the wall by the third vampire.

He's silenced a moment later when his throat is savagely ripped opened, the vampires fangs shredding them to bits. She looked away, horrified by the sight before noticing that the two vampires the third had come with were stalking towards her. She hastily moved back, fumbling to put the middle part back into the pocket watch. She screamed as they both lunged and was slightly shocked when one went flying back, a stake in his heart. The other one, however, caught her off guard since her attention was on the dead one and sank his fangs into her neck as she fell to the floor. She screamed in pain at the intrusion and struggled to get him off.

A few seconds later the vampire froze, his body turning grey as he slumped on top of her. She had no idea what happened until Alaric pushed the creature off of her. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Are you alirght?"

She nodded mutely to him, her arm coming up to grasp her wounded neck. The one that laid directly above her wounded shoulder. Her eyes sought Anna and Stefan and she could see them coming out of the daze that they had been in, their bodies moving at a minimal pace. The sound of glass breaking caught her attention and another vampire came soaring through the window.

"Run, Elena," Alaric quickly told her as he pointed his stake gun at the vampire.

"But Stefan…" She muttered softly, her eyes glancing at him.

"He'll be fine. He has a ring."

"And Anna?"

"Go, I'll take care of everything," He assured her with a light grin.

She stared at him, a bit of hesitation in her eyes before nodding and retreating. She whirled around and quickly moved out of the room, going as fast as she could travel to the front door and stumbling out of it. She was sweating profoundly as she exited, the heat of the fire finally getting to her and her whole body felt like it was burning, her temperature way passed it's normal number. The first thing she noticed as she left the building was a groggy looking Damon sitting up, ideally rubbing his temple and looking like he had no idea how he got outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was grateful for whoever ceased the racket going on in his head and promised that whoever it was, was going to get a huge smooch as a thank you. Unless of course it was his brother or Alaric. They would just receive a day free of his constant annoyance. Anna wouldn't get a kiss either, he might be threatened again by Jeremy if that was the case and he was pretty sure that the threat he had told the boy before would be enacted if that was the case. He doubted Jeremy had saved them, his brashness and wildly running emotions making him incapable of actually doing anything other than be a angst filled teenager. He could only think of one other person that could have saved them all. He wasn't sure what he would do if he found out she had saved them. He wouldn't know whether to thank god that she wasn't hurt or yell harshly at her for her lack of self preservation. He did know, however, that would most defiantly be getting that kiss from him.

He was slow to sit up, his head slightly pounding from the abuse it had taken. He rubbed his temples lightly, hoping to ease the tension that was surging through his mind. He looked around, surveying his surroundings and when his eyes caught her form they widened. Despite the throbbing in his head and his weakened body he stood swiftly, his emotions going haywire as he saw her dishelmed form. The moment her eyes meet his she runs to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body, almost as if she were afraid he would disappear.

He held her close to him, one hand going around her lower back while the other spread across the back of her shoulders. Almost immediately the scent of her blood filled his nostrils and he had to forcibly restrain himself, holding her tighter as the urge to sink his fangs into her neck increased dramatically. He was in need of blood, his energy low due to the fact that he had used most of it to stay alive. He calmed himself down, thinking that this was Elena and that he had no intention of hurting someone that he was so close to.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry," She whispered into his shirt.

He had no idea as to what she was apologizing for but that didn't matter at the moment. He was still on the fact that she was hurt and pretty bad by the suffocating smell of her enticing and delicious blood aroma. He pulled back slightly from her, cupping her moisten cheek with his hand and rubbing away the tears falling down them with his thumb, softly.

"Why are you sorry? What happened?" He questioned her, brushing her cheeks with his thumb even after the tears were gone.

Her eyes filled with more and he resisted the urge to groan at the fact. Immediately her head buried into his chest and she was sobbing lightly into his chest. He stroked her back soothingly as she let her emotions out and awaited for her answer, knowing she would say it in time.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think Bonnie would do that and you were right about regretting putting your trust in me. You should have never done it. All it got you was hurt." She said so fast that he almost missed half the words.

He pulled back from her again and placed his hand on her cheek again, "Calm down, Elena. It's not your fault, alright? You had no idea of knowing that Bonnie would do whatever she did. And I will never regret that, okay? Never," He told her gently but with a stern tone, "Now can you please tell me what happened?"

As she opened her mouth to reply the house behind them exploded, the fire hitting the oil tank that was situated in the basement. Things went flying in all directions and Damon immediately turned Elena around, taking her to the ground as he protectively covered her body with his own. He grunted as a few things hit him but other than that felt no real damage done.

When he thought it was safe enough he lifted his head and looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he nodded, causing his eyes to immediately fall on the blood seeping from her neck and shoulder. She watched as his face twisted at the sight and she could tell immediately that he was controlling himself so he didn't sink his fangs into her skin. He shakes his head, shaking the vampire features from his face before attempting to move away from her. She struck out and grabbed the back of his head, holding him over her.

"Drink," She told him softly, knowing that he needed to. He had never lost control like that in front of her and she knew he was in desperate need of blood.

"I can't," He replied in an instant, shaking his head and avoiding her eyes.

"You have to, Damon. There are vampires all around here and your not at full strength," She refused to call him weak, knowing that he most certainly wasn't.

He scowled at her words, "I can protect you without drinking."

Her eyes softened at his defensive words and she smiled at him, "I know you can but I'm taking the chance of you getting hurt."

His icy blue eyes started deeply at her, noting the concern she held in her eyes. It was directed at him and he felt his heart swell at the fact. She didn't want him hurt. That was why she offered him blood, because she didn't like to see him hurt. She knew that he wasn't one to show weakness and lose of control and that doing it meant he needed the blood. He sent her a smirk, his eyes lightening a bit as he nodded. He lowered his head slowly and placed his fangs into the already punctured skin, lightly sucking as he drank.

He heard the increase of her pulse as her heart rapidly beat and felt the pleasure that was filling her body at the contact. She was the only one that would see the pleasurable side of a bite rather than the painful one he usually used. When he found he had enough he bit his own lip and pressed it against her opened wound. He squeezed into it with his fang and allowed droplets to fall in the wound. When he was satisfied that she had enough in her neck to close the wound he licked around it, wiping the smear of blood before kissing her shoulder lightly.

He than removed himself from her body, standing up and holding a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up. She wobbled a bit and fell into him, a result of the blood loss. He grabbed her around the waist instantly and held her to him protectively, his eyes gazing worriedly down at her. She grinned sheepishly at him, her cheeks slightly pink. He smirked at her in response before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She pulled back and looked up at him questioningly and he just gave her a charming grin in response, winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and he pouted, causing her to laugh lightly.

There happy atmosphere was interrupted, however, when the sound of shattering glass was heard. Their eyes snapped to the house that was still somewhat standing and zeroed in on the person that was sailing through the air. Damon let her go, making sure she could stand before he zoomed off, catching the teacher before he skidded to the ground. He grunted as the teacher sent him to the ground from the force of the impact.

"Well, you just can't seem to get enough of me, huh?" Alaric teased lightly from above Damon, referring to when he carried him to the Hall.

"Shut up," Damon snapped as he shoved the teacher off of him and stood, dusting clothes off.

Alaric laughed at the disgruntled man and stood as well. Damon noticed that his brother and Anna had also come from the house and were currently making their way towards them. Anna looked a bit worse than Stefan, parts of her body burnt from the fire. He also happened to notice the four vampires that trailed them. The moment the Stefan and Anna reached them another four vampires appeared next to the other group.

"Oh wonderful, just what we need. Some more vengeful vamps intent on killing us," Damon said in an upbeat tone sarcastically.

"You should give up now. Your not going to win. Your out numbered," One of them spoke up.

"Actually," Damon drawled, "One of us probably counts as two of you so technically we're even."

"We'll see," The same vamp said before lunging at Damon.

The others soon followed and an epic battle commenced right before Elena's very eyes. There was scratching and punching, kicking and dodging and she was pretty sure she saw the glimmer of some fangs as well. It was easy to see that despite their weakened state the people she was rooting for had the upper hand in the fight. She was so entranced by the fighting that she didn't notice the leader of the group sneaking up behind her. When she feels a tap on her shoulder she looked back with a frown and feelings of dread. She screamed in surprise when she noticed the fangs and dark eyes behind her. Her friends immediately snapped their eyes to where she was.

The leader reached out as she stumbled back away from him, her body turned towards him. She went to move but he quickly grabbed her by the neck, picking her up off the ground.

"Elena!" Her name was yelled out of the two Salvatore brothers.

She dug into her pocket slowly, her eyes staring straight into the vampire's as she grabbed the pocket watch. Upon getting it out she pointed it at him and pressed the button, watching as his face contorted into pain and his grip loosened. He dropped her to the ground a moment later, his hands grasping his head as a shriek escaped his lips. She fell to her knees, holding her sore throat. The other four finished the remaining vamps, taking them by surprise since they were frozen by their leader's fall to a human girl.

Once the deed is done Stefan rushed over to Elena, grabbing her into a tight embrace as he soothingly rubbed her back and comforted her. It took him a moment to realize that a wetness was seeping though his shirt and he pulled back, staring at the blood staining her shirt. His body tightens as he fought to control himself, the closeness being too much for him since he had just gotten over the temptation of drinking human blood.

He turned his head away from her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She answered briskly, a bit annoyed by his inability to look at her.

He turned his head back long enough to show her a stare of disbelief.

She rolled her eyes at him as she grasped his head and turned it, moving aside the fabric that covered the wound on her shoulder. Before his eyes it was rapidly healing itself, the skin knitting itself back together. His eyes snapped over to his brother's, narrowing slightly as they went.

Noticing this Elena quickly intervened asking, "What are we gonna do about him?"

She jerked her head towards the yelling leader.

"Put him in a cell of course," Damon answered, his eyes darkened as he look at the vampire, "He has some explaining to do."

"Can the explaining be told later?" Alaric spoke up questioningly, "I need some sleep and a bottle of painkillers."

The five allowed small laughs to escape their mouths at the comment, though they were all in agreement. Everyone needed some rest. Nobody knew what else had happened on this night nor did they know what the future currently held for them. There were still a good number of vampires that were missing and they had to be dealt with before they exposed the rest of them. But for now they would think about just making it until tomorrow, knowing that even that could be a dangerous task to complete.

_**(End of story…or maybe of chapter 5. I'm not sure if I want to continue it yet. I'll probably end up doing that, though, but for now reviews are appreciated and I thank anyone who has already done so. OMFG i was soo damn excited when they kissed in the season finale and i was like finally and than we find out its fucking Katherine. What a goddamn dissapointment. i was so damn mad. im still freakin mad. wat a mood ruiner. Ugh. wat a way to end such a good scene. at least wat was going to be a good scene. UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)**_


End file.
